falling_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleiona Bellos
Queen Cleiona Aurora Bellos, informally known as Cleo, is the crowned Queen of Mytica. She was named after Cleiona, the Auranian goddess of fire and air. She is daughter of King Corvin and Queen Elena, who are both now deceased. She had an older sister, Emilia Bellos, who was to rule the kingdom of Auranos after their father's death. However, the heir to the Auranian throne was moribund and thus Princess Cleo embarked upon a treacherous journey to search for magic seeds that supposedly could save her sister. Cleo is the descendant of the goddess Cleiona, like her namesake. Cleo is the former princess, then Queen, of Auranos, and is now the Queen of Mytica alongside her husband King Magnus Damora, with whom she’s expecting their first heir, prophesied to be a son who will grow up to be handsome and strong, and to discover a treasure that will benefit the world. 'Personality:' As a Princess of Auranos, Cleo was, initially, considered to be spoiled, ignorant, and naïve. But she, unbeknownst to others, was truly sweet, kind, fiercely spirited, loving, curiously thoughtful, determind and hopeful. Unlike her sister Emilia, who spent time studying, reading, and learning to become Queen of Auranos, Cleo preferred enjoying life, pampering herself, partying, and adventuring to other areas of Mytica. Cleo was a stubborn and rebellious girl when it came to things she did not agree with or believe were ethical. She is described as "feisty" and tended to be brave when it came to dangers or people who threatened her and the people she cared deeply about. 'Appearance:' Cleo was a small girl with long, sun-kissed, wavy blonde hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was fair, her cerulean (blue-green) eyes the "color of a lake under a summer sky" (inherited from her father), and her lips were rose-colored. She is described as petite and barley reached Magnus Damora's shoulders. She wore bold dresses and ornate jewelry. Her clothes were usually blue, it being the color of Auranos. Cleo was considered to be among the most beautiful girls in Auranos, even more gorgeous than her older sister, Emilia Bellos. Many boys were enamored by her great beauty throughout the series, as exemplified by Aron Lagaris, Nic Cassian, Theon Ranus, Jonas Agallon and even Prince Magnus Damora. She is also nicknamed as the "Golden Princess", due to her sunshine golden hair which represents the wealth and light of Auranos. While possessed by the Water Kindred she had the symbol for water (two parallel wavy lines enclosed in a circle) on her palm, and glowing blue lines extending up her arm, eventually reaching her neck. After the Kindred were destroyed, a blue wisp remained on her temple. 'Relationships:' Familial Relationships Emilia Bellos Even though Cleo and Emilia have barely anything in common, they hold a very close relationship with one another. However, it is rumored that Emilia held hatred for Cleo for their mother's death, for she died during the birth of Cleo (although this is disproved in Crystal Storm). Nevertheless, Emilia still deeply loved and cared about her little sister. When Emilia was dying, Cleo did everything in her power to cure her, and travelled against her fathers' will to Paelsia to find the magic required. Notable Friendships Jonas Agallon A handsome and brave but vengeful rebel peasant from Paelsia, Jonas harbored a misled hatred against Cleo for the murder of his brother. While Cleo was in Paelsia trying to find the exiled watcher who could save her ill sister, Jonas kidnapped her to use her against King Corvin and to instigate a war against Auranos. Later in the series, Jonas comes to find her as a valuable friend and asset and the two shared a renewed, more amiable relationship with one another. Nicolo Cassian Cleo's trusted friend and the brother of Mira Cassian, Nicolo, or Nic, imagined himself in love with Cleo, but she only saw him as a friend. After their relationship became purely platonic, they remained extremely close friends. When Nic was possessed by Kyan (Fire Kindred), Cleo was distraught at the thought that she had lost her best friend. As an attempt to end his suffering, she tried to kill him but was held back by Ashur. Romantic Relationships Magnus Damora Cleo first met Magnus when they were children, and the royal family of Limeros was visiting her father. In Rebel Spring, after Cleo had been taken as prisoner in her own palace, King Gaius decided to unite her and Magnus as husband and wife in a political marriage. Cleo initially abhorred Magnus because he was the one who had killed her first love, Theon. Magnus, too, initially had no feelings of love for her in return. However, the two eventually came to appreciate each other's company, especially after they both found each other on the same side during the Kraeshian occupation. Cleo realizes that she has truly fallen in love with Magnus, despite everything that has happened between them. Theon Ranus Cleo's personal bodyguard and first love interest in the first book. He was a very skilled fighter and had a strong sense of honor and duty to protect and serve the Bellos family. Theon's father, Simon Ranus, was a personal bodyguard to Cleo's father, King Corvin, and as well as a lover of Emilia Bellos. Theon had a twin brother, Taran Ranus, whom he separated with after their mother's death. During his trip with Cleo in Paelsia, he was murdered during an encounter with Prince Magnus and his soldiers. Cleo then mourned his death throughout the rest of the series and it strengthened her original hatred against Magnus. When she started having romantic feelings for Magnus, she felt guilty.Category:Characters Category:Females